


To Infinity, and Beyond

by widowgoingdownthehill



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, comics? what comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowgoingdownthehill/pseuds/widowgoingdownthehill
Summary: A pouting Maria Hill - need I say more?





	

**Author's Note:**

> "But you've got your demons, and she's got her regrets.  
>   
> Stop thinking you're the only option."

I'm Special Agent Hill, Acting Director of SHIELD, punching bag to politicians, current babysitter of giant (quite literal in one case), powerful children publicly known as the Avengers, and I also happen to be aware of my determinedly absurd sulking. You know what, let me paint a better picture of my current state: a downright grumpy kid - with a boring civilian life, sans trauma - who was told _no, we're not getting a guinea pig, or a bunny... well, not a giraffe, either_ one too many times. It's completely irrational, but damn it, let me pout about my girlfriend making memories in outer space without me!!

> Don't worry, Barnes. **We'll always have the moon.**

How am I supposed to compete with that?

Granted, Bucky is a genuinely good guy and I wouldn't mind if I ever lost Nat to him- argh, stupid train of thought. We'd already had that talk, and boy, was it ever fun.

> _"Yes, babe. I realize that James and I grew up together. That he's rescued me one too many times. That I may have even loved him at one point, even if I don't remember. But that's all history for a reason. I can be grateful to him without wanting him to be the one who's there for me after a night terror, a mission gone bad, or the face I see every night to reassure me I can sleep soundly, which happens to be the same one I see first thing in the morning, curled up with a cat she supposedly hates."_

(I cut off my protests. She got me there.)

> _"As for the kiss? It meant nothing to me. That sounds like crock, but it was a visceral reaction to repay the man that saved me in space."_ She shrugged it off, and I can't begrudge her for being her usual unapologetic self; it's a reminder to expect honesty to hurt before accepting it. She continued, _"Don't you know by now? I'm not going anywhere. You're not getting away from me so easy, Hill"_ she snickered teasingly despite the slight trepidation that her declaration might be something I disagree with entirely. Silly little spider.

The earnest rant that was seemingly let out in one continuous breath eased my insecurities some, but it pleased me way more to find out that twice the moon's distance from earth is 477,800 miles. Which means that if Natasha was saying she loves him to the moon and back, it can only be sustained for around 40 years if the average car's yearly mileage was 10,000. And 4 decades? _Pfft. Please, that's nothing! I'm dating an 89 year old babushka, it's cool, I'm fine._ Oh no, she's giving me that sidelong look and she's about to tell me off for thinking too loud--

"You're thinking too loud. Stop it. Come closer and enjoy the movie with me."

I flinch despite seeing it coming. But I had to ask, "What gave it away?"

"You grimace like you just smelled a fart while doing your daily overthinking."

I poke her side, feigning offence. Yeah, okay, maybe I do make a face. It's still a struggle to wrap my head around being loved after growing up without care and affection, and so with as much sincerity as I could inflect, I say along with Rex: "What if Andy gets another dinosaur? I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection!" I get a pat on the cheek in response, shaking her head as if to say _ahh, there's my idiot. I lacked free will for a very long time, but I choose to be with you._ I can only hold her that much tighter.

Besides, I'm helpless against that wide grin, those eyes looking so disbelievingly as if zeroed in on a mirage, and that voice - that damned voice that can get me fall to my knees on any given day if she wishes so - quoting along a film she missed out on in her childhood, "You. Always. _To infinity, and beyond!"_

**Author's Note:**

> finally caught up on the comics and this is me gently nudging the story in the right direction. zero regrets, y'all


End file.
